Persona 3: Une autre arcana
by Din Redfire
Summary: Un étudiant se fait transféré dans le lycée Gekkoukan, une seule idée en tête: Réussir l'année et se faire quelques amis au passage comme tout lycéen ordinaire. Il était loin de s'attendre à combattre pour la survie de la ville durant la nuit...
1. Chapitre 1

Persona3 : Une autre Arcana

Le temps n'attend pas. Pour tous les êtres vivants, chaque jour est une course contre la montre. Au cours de leur vie, les humains changent et évoluent. Ils n'empruntent jamais le même chemin, mais le temps les délivre tous à la même fin…

Ceux qui ont le « potentiel » sont confrontés à une autre réalité de notre monde : _Dark Hour_, une heure cachée entre un jour et le suivant. Ils ne peuvent plus boucher leurs oreilles et couvrir leurs yeux. C'est à eux de décider s'ils veulent continuer à avancer ou laisser la fin arriver.

**5 avril 2009**

André Laurent Jean Géraux prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer à bord du monorail, déjà bondé de lycéens portant le même uniforme que lui. Un uniforme noir avec comme logo, un cercle à contour rouge, l'intérieur séparé en quatre cases noires et blanches; l'uniforme du lycée Gekkoukan.

Alors qu'il était à peine à l'intérieur, la porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui et le monorail n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il se faufila parmi les élèves et pris un siège, tandis que les moteurs se mettaient en marche. Autour de lui, les élèves parlaient entre eux en japonais. André les écoutait avec attention, soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait comprendre une grande partie de ce qu'ils disaient.

Il venait d'emménager dans le quartier d'Iwatodai et commençait à s'adapter à ce nouveau rythme de vie et à cette culture qu'il voulait tant découvrir. Le japon l'avait toujours fasciné, c'est pourquoi il eu presque des larmes de joie quand sa tante lui annonça qu'il pouvait étudier à l'étranger.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et pouvait voir l'océan à perte de vue et quelques îles plus loin. Le paysage était magnifique, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, au contraire, André songeait sérieusement à vivre le reste de sa vie au Japon. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé en parler avec son oncle et sa tante encore. Son oncle semblait très réticent à le laisser partir, c'est pourquoi André se jura d'un jour lui montrer la beauté de ce pays.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque le monorail s'arrêta. Une foule d'étudiant se dirigea vers la sortie alors il se fraya, avec difficulté, un chemin parmi la foule pour les suivre, attirant au passage quelques regards curieux. Cependant, André n'y prêta pas attention. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était s'adapter à cette nouvelle culture et par la même occasion se faire quelques amis.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se contenta de suivre le groupe d'étudiants. La majorité d'entre eux semblaient être plus jeunes que lui, probablement en dixième année. C'étaient leur première journée à cette école pour eux aussi. Beaucoup semblaient nerveux et intimidés, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment André, mais il se dit que c'était tout simplement le stress de la rentrée. De son côté, il venait d'être transféré en onzième année, ce qui faisait de lui un junior. Si tout se passait bien, il allait avoir la chance de faire ses deux années d'études à Gekkoukan.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'étudiant marcha d'un rythme plus rapide. Après quelques minutes de marche, il pouvait déjà apercevoir un immense bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé. Le soleil brillait et se reflétait dans les nombreuses fenêtres. C'était définitivement une journée magnifique. André avança d'un pas un peu plus lent pour prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage. C'était exactement comme il l'imaginait. De chaque côté du sol pavé qui menait aux portes vitrées de l'école, il y avait une rangée de cerisiers en fleurs. Des multitudes de pétales roses volaient au gré du vent, tombant comme de la neige.

André était dans son propre monde, il ne prêtait plus attention à rien d'autre. Alors c'était ça le lycée Gekkoukan… Il savait déjà qu'il allait aimer cet endroit.

Il fut sortit brusquement de sa rêverie lorsqu'il se heurta à un autre étudiant en face de lui.

« Sumimasen! Excuse-moi!!! , S'empressa-t-il de dire en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ça va… Regarde juste où tu va à l'avenir…», répondit l'autre lycéen en haussant un sourcil.

Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron foncés, un teint légèrement bronzé et semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il s'agissait probablement d'un autre junior…

André ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce fut l'autre adolescent qui lui adressa la parole en premier.

« J'imagine que tu dois être nouveau, tu viens d'où?

Et voilà, c'était la question qu'André redoutait… En même temps c'était normal, vu qu'il était loin d'avoir le physique d'un Japonais. Il préférait seulement éviter de parler trop longtemps de son pays d'origine.

-Je viens de France.

-Okay… Bon si tu veux voir, où se trouve la liste des élèves, c'est sur le babillard à l'entrée. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil maintenant. La cérémonie de bienvenue va débuter dans quelques minutes et je ne veux pas être en retard le premier jour», dit-il avant d'entrer.

André le suivit jusqu'au babillard et commença à chercher son nom dans la liste… Ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver. Il se trouvait dans la classe 2-C, avec Monsieur Ono comme professeur principal.

Il entendit l'adolescent à côté de lui marmonner d'un ton déçu : « Miss Toriumi hein?... Bon sang…»

Il s'en alla, sans prêter attention André, il semblait être dans son propre monde. De toute évidence, il valait mieux demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, alors il alla voir une élève au hasard.

« Euh, pardon… Est-ce que tu serais dans la classe de Monsieur Ono?, demanda-t-il.

-Désolée, non je suis dans la classe 2-E avec Monsieur Ekoda. Mais tu peux sûrement le trouver dans la salle des professeurs. C'est le premier local dans le couloir à gauche», répondit-elle.

André s'inclina et la remercia poliment et se hâta de trouver le professeur, voyant que la majorité des élèves commençaient déjà à quitter les couloirs.

Il s'arrêta en cours de marche lorsqu'il vit un homme avec un casque de samouraï. André eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'aller voir l'inconnu pour lui demander où pouvait-t-il trouver le professeur Ono. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le professeur en question se trouvait juste en face de lui.

« Euh votre casque…, commença André.

-Ah! C'est une réplique des casques que les samouraïs portaient durant l'ère Sengoku! Une histoire fascinante que je vais enseigner cette année. En espérant que ça inspire les jeunes d'aujourd'hui à être de véritables samouraïs! », Expliqua le professeur.

L'étudiant français l'écouta avec attention, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et d'intérêt. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait adorer cette classe. Malheureusement, leur conversation dut être interrompue afin qu'ils puissent se rendre à l'auditorium pour écouter le discours du directeur.

André prit place parmi les élèves de son groupe juste au bon moment, tandis qu'un vieil homme à lunettes, au crâne en partie dégarni et à la silhouette dodue, se dirigeait vers le micro.

« Ahem… Avant que vous ne commenciez cette nouvelle année scolaire, j'aimerais que vous gardiez en tête ce proverbe : Si un travail vaut la peine d'être fait, il vaut la peine d'être bien fait. Si on applique ce proverbe à la vie d'étudiant ça signifie…», récita le directeur d'une voix traînante et monotone.

L'étudiant avait tenté d'écouter, mais bien vite, il porta attention aux autres élèves et professeurs qui semblaient aussi s'ennuyer. Malheureusement pour eux, le discours fut assez long et pénible, c'est pourquoi lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, André se hâta à l'extérieur de l'auditorium, impatient d'aller en cours, se disant que ça allait déjà être un peu plus intéressant.

Ce fut le cas, l'après-midi passa assez rapidement et au final André était assez satisfait de son premier jour. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre parler à nouveau de l'ère Sengoku, mais il se dit que ça ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Les élèves de sa classe n'étaient pas particulièrement antipathiques, mais la majorité d'entre eux semblaient déjà appartenir à différents cercles d'amis, ce qui lui donnait un peu plus de mal à s'intégrer. D'un autre côté, c'était son premier jour alors il avait amplement le temps d'apprendre à connaître quelques personnes.

Après les cours, il se rendit au monorail pour se rendre directement à l'appartement qu'il avait loué. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, c'était encore un peu en désordre, il n'y avait qu'un futon sur le sol ainsi que quelques boîtes en carton pas encore déballées. Ce n'était pas très grand et il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, mais n'ayant pas une grande fortune, ça convenait très bien pour le moment.

Il déposa son sac près de son futon et passa une bonne partie de la soirée à faire un peu de ménage et à placer ses affaires. Puis avant de se coucher, il s'installa pour écrire une lettre à sa tante pour lui raconter sa première journée et une fois que ce fut terminé, il mit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la déposa sur l'une des boîtes pour l'envoyer le lendemain.

Il regarda son cadran, constatant qu'il commençait à se faire tard et décider d'aller dormir un peu plus tôt pour être en forme pour sa deuxième journée.

Au même moment, une jeune fille ne dormait pas cependant. Elle était assise seule sur le banc de parc, frissonnant lorsqu'elle sentit la brise froide nocturne sur sa nuque. Maiko était une élève du primaire ayant quelques difficultés familiales. Ses parents ne s'entendaient plus et se disputaient à tous les jours, même devant elle. Elle avait alors élaborer un plan pour remédier à la situation : faire une fugue. Ses parents allaient sûrement s'inquiéter pour elle et partir à sa recherche pour la retrouver ensemble. Ainsi, ils oublieraient l'idée de divorcer. Ce plan ne pouvait pas échouer!

La jeune fille prit son sac à dos pour vérifier si elle avait tout ce dont elle a besoin.

« Bon j'ai le strict minimum : carte d'hôpital, pyjama, brosse à dent…J'espère que j'ai un peu d'argent. Hum, j'ai juste quatre cent Yen, mais j'ai assez pour me payer un Takoyaki», pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Il faisait très sombre et Maiko devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, mais ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer. Ses parents ne devraient pas tarder à la retrouver. Elle sursauta au bruissement des feuilles dans le vent, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Maiko n'était pas habituée de sortir aussi tard, le décor du parc si accueillant durant le jour était terrifiant la nuit. Bientôt le moindre bruit la faisait se retourner et son malaise ne faisait qu'empirer.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir aussi peur! L'écolier tenta de se rassurer une fois encore.

« Maman et papa sont sûrement en train de me chercher», se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Cependant, le temps passe et elle ne voyait ni son père ni sa mère à l'horizon. Elle boutonna sa veste de jean et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid. Après un bon moment, elle se décida à regarder sa montre de nouveau et vit qu'il était à présent onze heures et demie.

La fillette baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots, puis se leva et s'essuya les yeux. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses parents n'allaient pas la chercher.

Maiko décida de rentrer chez eux, reniflant et sanglotant en chemin. Elle se sentait trahie et n'avait pas envie de revoir ses parents, mais elle voulait plus que tout retrouver sa chambre pour dormir au chaud au moins.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver son chemin, Maiko constata que les bâtiments étaient méconnaissables dans le noir. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son quartier, mais elle ne faisait que se perdre davantage. Minuit approchait et Maiko était complètement seule et terrifiée.

Soudain, elle repéra au loin une voiture de police, c'était son seul espoir. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pu pour la rattraper, mais elle était beaucoup trop loin et elle n'était pas assez rapide.

« Attendez!!! Aidez-moi!!! », Cria-t-elle.

Elle continua de courir tout en criant aussi fort qu'elle put, mais elle s'essoufflait davantage. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur une canette vide qui traînait et se retrouva face contre terre. Maiko sanglota contre le sol de ciment, n'ayant pas la force de se relever. Elle releva la tête pour constater que la voiture de police n'était plus là. Abattue, l'écolière se releva tout de même. Elle avait une légère égratignure au genou.

La fillette se remit à marcher dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : les feux de circulations ainsi que toutes autres lumières étaient éteintes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec confusion, se demandant si ce n'était pas simplement dû à une panne d'électricité. Après quelques pas, elle sentit la semelle de son soulier devenir humide. C'est là qu'elle baissa la tête et vit qu'elle venait de marcher dans une énorme flaque rouge. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et laissa échapper un cri. Puis Maiko recula, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il y avait du sang partout sur les trottoirs et même sur les murs de quelques immeubles.

« …Ma..man…Papa… », murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle entendit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un grognement. Maiko se retourna lentement et vit un homme livide étendu dans une ruelle. Elle n'osait pas approcher, mais elle voyait l'expression sur son visage. On pouvait lire la terreur dans ses yeux. Près de lui, se trouvait une créature. On aurait dit une sorte d'ombre. Ses yeux rouges sinistres transperçaient l'obscurité. Maiko recula de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur le monstre. Soudain la créature se tourna vers la fillette. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir sans regarder derrière elle.

Elle repéra un immeuble au hasard et couru le plus vite possible. Le système de verrouillage électrique ne fonctionnait pas, ce qui lui permit d'entrer. Maiko alla se cacher sous les escaliers et attendit. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, éprouvant un sentiment de terreur et de rage.

« …Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me chercher? S'ils m'auraient vraiment aimé, ils m'auraient déjà retrouvée et ils auraient oublié leur stupide divorce », pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la pièce.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**6 avril 2009**

Le soleil inondait déjà toute la pièce, bien avant que le cadran ne sonne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre assez haute, et André n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter de vrais rideaux alors la lumière n'avait aucun mal à passer. Il se réveilla un bon quinze minutes avant son cadran. Il était assez bien réveillé malgré tout alors il revêtit déjà son uniforme et déjeuna en observant d'un regard absent les rayons de soleil contre le mur de sa chambre. Il eut un mince sourire, on n'appelait pas le japon le pays du soleil levant pour un rien.

Après avoir mangé, il se leva, jugeant que ça ne lui ferait pas de tort de partir un peu plus tôt. Il se hâta de descendre les escaliers, mais il s'arrêta subitement au milieu des marches lorsqu'il cru entendre un faible son. Ça ressemblait à des pleurs d'enfants…

André regarda autour de lui pour déterminer la source de ce bruit et jeta un coup d'œil sous les escaliers et ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit une fillette adossée contre le mur. Elle semblait dormir, mais elle tremblait et sanglotait dans son sommeil. Il s'agenouilla pour l'atteindre et secoua doucement son épaule, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

L'adolescent la pris dans ses bras pour la sortir de sous l'escalier puis la transporta sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il devait au moins l'emmener au poste de police.

« Qui a bien pu l'abandonner là!? », se demanda-t-il.

Il se rendit à la station d'Iwatodai avant de prendre le monorail. Sur l'île artificielle où se trouvait le lycée, il y avait un centre commercial. Là-bas il y avait une station de police. Un agent pourrait alors contacter les parents de la pauvre fillette. Cette dernière renifla à plusieurs reprises avant de se réveiller.

« N'aie pas peur, tu va bientôt revoir tes parents, dit l'étudiant.

-…Je ne veux plus les revoir…, marmonna l'enfant.

-Hein? Pourquoi? », Demanda le jeune homme.

La fillette laissa cette question sans réponse. Le blond se dit que ça ne le regardait sûrement pas, mais cela n'atténuait pas son inquiétude. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la station de police, il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur.

« Tu n'as même pas vérifier si Maiko était dans son lit quand tu es revenu!?, cria une femme.

-La ferme! Toi tu ne l'as même pas vu partir alors que tu étais à la maison! », Répliqua un homme.

Maiko baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. L'adolescent, mal à l'aise, entra tout de même dans la station de police. Il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

« Maiko! Où étais-tu!? », Demanda le père de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière détourna le regard sans répondre. Le malaise de l'étudiant s'intensifia lorsque la mère se mit à le bombarder de questions. Son mari lui dit de se taire et la dispute reprit de plus belle. André fit descendre la fillette de son dos, mais celle-ci resta à ses côtés. L'officier de police tenta encore une fois de calmer les parents de Maiko, mais cette dernière se décida à intervenir.

« Vous allez arrêter!? C'est à cause de vous si je me suis enfui! Pendant que vous vous préoccupiez à préparer votre divorce, avez-vous pensé à ce que je peux ressentir!? J'étais morte de peur…Il faisait noir, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il y avait du sang partout et j'ai vu un monstre! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus me chercher!? », Cria-t-elle.

Maiko s'était remis à pleurer. Il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce. L'adolescent et les parents de l'écolière étaient confus suite à son étrange déclaration. L'officier Kurosawa quitta son bureau et alla voir la petite fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda dans les yeux avec un air grave.

« Es-tu sûre que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve? », demanda-t-il.

La fillette lui jura d'un ton sérieux qu'elle avait vraiment vu des choses étranges. Le policier se tourna vers les parents de la jeune fille, disant qu'il devait téléphoner à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes tentaient de parler à leur fille, mais celle-ci refusa de les écouter. Elle resta près de l'étudiant en tenant fermement la manche de son uniforme. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait que compatir avec Maiko. Il connaissait bien les disputes familiales puisqu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son oncle.

Le policier revint quelques minutes plus tard et expliqua aux parents de l'écolière que quelqu'un voulait la rencontrer. Ils s'échangèrent un regard nerveux, inquiets du sort de leur fille. Un homme sophistiqué aux longs cheveux châtains entra et se présenta aux parents de Maiko.

« Je suis Shuji Ikutsuki, je travaille pour la commission scolaire. Je voudrais discuter avec votre fille pour quelques minutes. L'officier Kurosawa vous expliquera la situation »

L'homme se tourna vers André et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir en attendant.

« Je vais t'amener au lycée quand j'aurai terminé », dit-il.

L'inconnu emmena la jeune fille dans la pièce du fond tandis que le policier emmenait les parents dans une autre salle. L'étudiant étranger était assis tout près de la porte où monsieur Kurosawa était entré, il entendait donc quelques bribes de la conversation. André se leva, sachant que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter aux portes, mais malgré tout, une phrase attira son attention.

« …Votre fille risque d'attraper le syndrome de l'apathie si elle continue de vivre dans un environnement aussi stressant », expliqua le policier aux parents de Maiko.

L'adolescent se figea. Le syndrome d'apathie était une maladie qui commençait à s'attaquer à une grande partie de la population. Les experts prétendaient que c'était causé par l'accumulation de stress. Les victimes deviennent complètement amorphes, incapables de parler et de bouger. André espérait sincèrement que l'enfant n'ait pas à souffrir de cette terrible maladie. Avant d'en entendre davantage, l'étudiant alla s'asseoir ailleurs et attendit.

Peu de temps après, Ikutsuki sortit, accompagné de l'écolière et les deux adultes allèrent rejoindre leur fille. Un silence lourd régnait dans le commissariat. Les parents de Maiko firent signe à leur fille de venir. Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent avant de sortir. Ikutsuki se racla la gorge.

« Et bien…Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard hihihi… »

L'homme fut déçu et quelque peu gêné devant le manque de réaction de l'adolescent. Ils quittèrent silencieusement les lieux et prirent la route pour se rendre au lycée.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend! Je vais faire motiver ton retard, bonne journée », dit Ikutsuki avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, André soupira. Bien que le trajet n'ait duré que quelques minutes, André avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé en voiture pendant des heures. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, le responsable de la commission scolaire lui a raconté le top.10 de ses « meilleures » blagues. L'adolescent s'était forcé à rire plusieurs fois pour ne pas offusquer l'autre homme.

André retourna en classe et la journée se termina d'une manière bien ordinaire. Il espérait seulement que tout irait mieux pour la petite fille. À cette pensée, l'adolescent eut l'idée de prier au temple Naganaki. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Pendant ce temps, Maiko descendait de sa glissoire avec lassitude. Ses parents étaient très réticents à la laisser sortir, mais au final, elle avait réussi à les convaincre que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Elle dû promettre par contre de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du poste de police le matin même, ses parents se comportaient comme un couple heureux, et étaient aux petits soins avec leur fille, mais ça ne changeait rien à l'ambiance lourde à la maison. C'est pourquoi Maiko préférait passer le plus de temps possible dehors, cependant, elle regardait sa montre à tous les cinq minutes ou presque.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'horrible expérience de la nuit dernière. Était-ce vraiment une sorte d'hallucination? Cet homme… Ikutsuki, lui disait que ce n'était que du stress qui l'avait fait imaginé tout ça, mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans ce qu'il disait, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. En fait, elle avait cette impression avec ses parents aussi.

Une sorte de gémissement attira l'attention de Maiko. Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme assise contre la clôture, complètement affaissée, le teint blême et le regard vide. Elle ne bougeait pas. La petite fille fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva pour tenter de lui parler, mais l'inconnue ne pouvait rien dire de cohérent. Un couple, probablement les parents de l'inconnue, se dirigea vers elle. L'homme secoua sa fille doucement par l'épaule.

« Nobuko…Nobuko, ma chérie, dit quelque chose…, murmura le père tristement tandis que sa femme l'observait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Uhhh… », Gémit l'inconnue d'une voix plaintive.

Une autre victime du syndrome de l'apathie sans doute…Elle avait vu des gens en parler à la télévision il y a quelques temps. Normalement ses parents ne l'auraient pas laissé regarder ce genre de nouvelles, mais ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs disputes qu'ils avaient arrêtés d'y porter attention. Tout ce que Maiko savait c'était que des gens, d'habitude en bonne santé, tombaient malades subitement et se retrouvait dans cet état et il y avait de plus de cas reportés dans tous le pays. Personne n'avait trouvé encore la cause de ce phénomène alarmant, à par que c'était peut-être causé par le stress.

Tandis que le couple transportait l'inconnue à leur voiture, Maiko était perdue dans ses pensées et commençait à demander sérieusement si elle allait finir dans le même état.

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à quitter le terrain de jeux lorsqu'elle vit un visage familier. Un étudiant blond priait devant l'autel d'offrandes du temple Naganaki. L'écolière l'observa un moment à distance, ne voulant pas l'interrompre puis le jeune homme se retourna et la remarqua. Il semblait plutôt surpris de la revoir mais il eut un sourire chaleureux. En fait, c'était le premier sourire sincère qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui.

« Konbawa1, Maiko-chan », salua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'écolière d'être surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se souvenait encore de son nom. Elle le remercia de l'avoir ramenée à ses parents et s'excusa pour le comportement de ces derniers.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu ça... Au fait, comment ça va? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi?, demanda André.

-...Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents font semblant de bien s'entendre, mais dès que je sors ou que je vais dans ma chambre, ils recommencent à se disputer! », Expliqua-t-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

L'étudiant, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, demanda à la jeune fille si elle était toute seule. Elle lui répondit qu'en effet elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. André eut un sourire compatissant et lui proposa de jouer avec elle. Maiko, toute rayonnante, accepta avec joie.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer ensemble dans le terrain de jeu. Le temps passa très rapidement. L'écolière fixa le ciel écarlate en fonçant les sourcils. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

L'étudiant décida de la raccompagner chez elle.

« Dit...Euh..., commença l'écolière d'une voix hésitante.

-André, mais mes amis m'appellent Bebe. Enfin...si j'en avais c'est ce qu'ils feraient2, dit-il d'un ton légèrement mélancolique.

-Moi aussi je suis toute seule. Hé on pourrait être amis si tu veux. Tu pourrais revenir jouer avec moi de temps en temps?

-Bien sûr!

-Promis? », Demanda Maiko, le visage plein d'espoir.

André lui fit la promesse de revenir jouer avec elle après les cours. L'écolière, ravie, le salua et se dirigea vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, l'étudiant français alla faire quelques courses avant de retourner chez lui.

Il s'arrêta en chemin face à une vitrine d'un magasin de kimono. Il resta bouche bée d'admiration face à ces superbes habits. Il entra aussitôt dans la boutique pour voir ces oeuvres de plus près. Les tissus étaient d'excellentes qualités et les habits superbes, mais c'était aussi très cher.

André décida d'un jour faire ses propres kimonos et d'avoir sa propre boutique. Se sentant inspiré, il retourna à son appartement et passa le reste de la soirée à faire des esquisses. Dès qu'il avait une esquisse de faite, d'autres idées lui venaient en tête pour de nouveaux modèles. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle passion et comme il venait de réaliser cela, il eut une autre idée.

« Je sais! Si je veux commencer à me faire des amis à mon lycée, je n'ai qu'à proposer quelque chose comme un club de couture! », Pensa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Ne s'entendant pas très bien avec son oncle, il passait la majorité de son temps libre avec sa tante, une couturière professionnelle assez reconnue en France. Il avait un certain talent en couture également et c'était sa tante qui l'avait encouragé à prendre des cours. Il n'avait jamais pensé en faire vraiment son choix de carrière et prenait cette activité plus comme un hobby, mais en voyant ces kimonos, c'était comme si ça passion pour la couture reprenait vie. Il pourrait peut-être même ouvrir sa propre boutique un jour au Japon!

C'était décidé, il allait faire un club de couture à l'école! Il avait plus que jamais hâte au lendemain.

1 Un bonjour qu'on dit l'après-midi.

2 Je sais, j'ai pris cette réplique à Meg du film Hercules, mais bon c'est pas elle qui a inventé cette réplique alors je pense que je peux la sortir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

« Et merde! Je devrais être chez moi, pas en train de nettoyer le plancher!, se plaignit Kenji.

- On est en corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui et si tu passerais plus de temps à nettoyer qu'à te plaindre, tu serais déjà rentré! », Répliqua Yukari.

Kenji Tomochika, Yukari Takeba et Junpei Iori avaient été désignés pour nettoyer la classe 2-F. Pendant que Yukari nettoyait le tableau, Kenji s'occupait de laver le plancher tandis que Junpei était partis chercher quelque chose dans le local du concierge.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il était parti et l'étudiante commença à se demander s'il ne s'était tout simplement pas défilé.

« Je peux aller le chercher…, proposa Kenji.

- Bel essai. TU reste ici pendant que moi je vais le chercher! », Déclara Yukari avant de sortir d'un pas rapide.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir de découragement et continua à nettoyer le plancher. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance. Il avait eu le malheur de s'endormir pendant l'une des leçons de Miss Toriumi et maintenant il avait des notes supplémentaires à prendre. De plus, c'était sans doute juste un des caprices habituels de son professeur, il devait lui apporter un gâteau pour se faire pardonner. Il secoua la tête en se remémorant l'année dernière. Il avait pris cette demande pour une blague au début, mais il avait vite constaté qu'elle était sérieuse. Non mais, depuis quand un professeur demande ça à son élève… Miss Toriumi était assez spéciale à quelques moments, mais bon elle n'était pas le professeur le plus étrange de l'école. Monsieur Ono était un homme assez particulier également, avec sa manie de porter son ridicule casque de samouraï et de ne parler que de l'ère Sengoku alors qu'il devait commencer par la préhistoire…

Pendant que Kenji était perdu dans ses pensées, Yukari descendait les escaliers pour chercher l'autre étudiant. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève du lycée, mais elle prenait quand même ses responsabilités au sérieux… Du moins plus que Junpei et Kenji. Quelle paire ils faisaient ces deux là… L'un ou l'autre semblait toujours dormir en classe et tous les deux avaient comme point commun de pondre des idioties inimaginables à certains moments. Il faut avouer qu'ils mettaient de l'ambiance quelque fois, mais par moment Yukari espérait qu'ils soient un peu plus sérieux.

De son côté Yukari Takeba était la fille typique populaire comme Junpei le disait si bien. Jolie, des notes relativement bonnes, membre du club de tir à l'arc et une fille généralement bien appréciée des autres quand même.

L'adolescente s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Junpei se tenant près de la porte du local d'économie familiale, l'air concentré sur quelque chose. Il avait l'oreille collée contre la porte et les sourcils froncés, de toute évidence il ne remarquait même pas sa présence.

Yukari se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter l'autre étudiant qui se redressa en replaçant sa casquette.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- Oh Yuka-tan… Euh, il ne devrait pas y avoir de cours d'économie familiale en ce moment non?

-Euh non. En fait il n'y a pas de professeur cette année pour l'enseigner alors, le local ne sert à rien en ce mo… Une minute où tu veux en venir? Ça n'a pas intérêt à être une de tes mauvaises blagues», menaça-t-elle.

Cependant, Junpei avala sa salive nerveusement et semblait sérieux. Quoique avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout quand même. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui montra une feuille collée sur la vitre de la porte. Yukari avait beau essayé de lire mais c'était incompréhensible. On aurait dit des Hiragana mélangé à une autre langue. Junpei ajouta qu'il entendait quelque chose venant du local.

L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à croire à ces en enfantillages, mais se colla l'oreille contre la porte tout de même pour écouter. Après un court silence, elle crut entendre quelque chose ressemblant à une voix et s'éloigna aussi de la porte.

« C—C'est probablement juste un élève ou un professeur! Allez viens, on a une corvée de nettoyage à terminer! », S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix empressée.

Junpei jeta un dernier regard au local puis se tourna vers l'étudiante qui marchait d'un pas pressé. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver davantage, il la suivit sans dire un mot. Cependant, une fois arrivé dans la classe, il ne put s'empêcher de raconter à Kenji ce qu'il avait vu.

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai vu au journal télévisé il y a quelques années», dit Kenji d'un ton pensif.

Yukari déglutit tandis que ce dernier racontait ce qu'il avait vu à son tour. Ça parlait d'un étudiant étranger qui avait créé un club de cuisine dans ce local, mais un accident eu lieu. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans cette pièce et presque tous les membres purent s'en sortir sauf le lycéen étranger, le président du club de cuisine. D'après ce qu'on dit, il continue d'errer dans ce local depuis ce jour et fait mine de cuisiner en chantonnant comme il le faisait de son vivant, en attendant que les membres du club reviennent…

Yukari lui jeta une éponge sur la tête, disant que c'était complètement ridicule.

Une telle histoire ne pouvait pas être vrai, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre ouvertement, mais elle avait les histoires de fantômes et les légendes urbaines en horreur.

«On sait jamais, c'était peut-être ça qu'on a entendu…, dit Junpei, guettant la réaction de sa camarade de classe.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur, Stupei? Ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine, répliqua t-elle en tentant de reprendre son ton confiant habituelle.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Si tu ne crois pas à ce genre d'histoires, pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement pas ouvert la porte pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur? », Ajouta Kenji, reposant ses deux mains sur le dessus de la vadrouille, un mince sourire moqueur se formant sur visage.

Elle répondit, d'un ton un peu plus bégayant, qu'elle ne voulait déranger personne. Junpei et Kenji s'échangèrent un regard, tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, ils ne croyaient pas à son excuse. Les joues de Yukari prirent une teinte légèrement rosée, elle était très embarrassée et agacée.

«TRÈS BIEN! Dans ce cas on peut y aller tout de suite, je vais vous montrer qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes dans ce local, décida-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas je vais emmener l'aspirateur. Si le local est hanté, je n'ai qu'à aspirer le fantôme comme dans ce film américain que j'ai vu il y a quelques années, _GhostBuster,_ »dit Kenji.

Yukari se tourna vers le lui, le traitant de crétin puis sortit le local, suivie des deux autres lycéens. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, pressée d'en finir avec ces histoires ridicules. N'étaient-ils pas un peu vieux pour croire à ce genre de légende urbaine?

Elle lâcha un soupir lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du fameux local. Bien qu'elle était la première arrivée, elle attendit que Junpei et Kenji viennent la rejoindre.

Sentant leur regard sur elle, elle s'efforça de rester de marbre et avança sa main vers la porte. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, Yukari l'ouvrit.

La première chose virent était des cheveux blonds. La lumière du soleil baignait toute la pièce et se reflétaient sur les mèches dorées, donnant l'illusion qu'elles brillaient. Les trois adolescents eurent un même sursaut et sans réfléchir, Kenji actionna accidentellement l'aspirateur.

Tout se passa très vite, des feuilles se mirent à voler dans tous les sens et commençaient à être aspirés avant que Yukari n'éteigne l'aspirateur juste à temps. Debout au milieu de l'amas de feuilles et de tissus, se tenait un adolescent visiblement confus aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, que Kenji reconnu comme étant l'étudiant étranger qu'il avait vu le jour de la rentrée.

Ce dernier regarda tour à tour les trois lycéens qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fâché, mais il semblait se poser des questions. Yukari et Junpei se hâtèrent de l'aider à ramasser les feuilles en s'excusant. L'adolescente lui donna comme excuse qu'ils étaient en corvée de nettoyage, mais qu'ils étaient entrés dans la mauvaise pièce. Tandis qu'elle s'expliquait, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard meurtrier à Kenji qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire embarrassé et de s'excuser à son tour. André leur répondit qu'il ne leur en voulait pas.

Yukari se releva pour lui remettre les feuilles et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses esquisses. Elle ne peut réprimer une expression admirative.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?,demanda-t-elle.

-Haï. Ce sont des modèles de vêtements que je vais confectionner. Je suis le président du club de couture...et le seul membre », avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

Junpei comprit que le message sur la porte était sûrement une lettre d'invitation pour rejoindre le club. L'étudiant étranger avait écrit en Hiragana, mais il y avait beaucoup d'erreurs ce qui rendait le message illisible. Yukari, qui éprouvait un peu de pitié pour lui, eut une idée.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Kenji.

Le visage d'André s'illumina tandis que celui de l'autre adolescent devenait blême.

-Quoi, t'es folle!? La couture c'est un truc de fi... », Commença-t-il.

Elle lui piétina le pied avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Le visage de Kenji se trouvait à présent à quelques millimètres du sien. Celle-ci affichait un regard menaçant et lui dit que c'était sa punition pour avoir raconté des bêtises et qu'il avait intérêt à participer aux activités de ce club.

Le pouvoir de persuasion naturel de Yukari réussit à le convaincre. Elle se tourna vers André avec un sourire et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant de partir.

« Bienvenue! Au fait, mon nom est André Laurent Jean Geraux, mais appelle-moi Bebe, dit André en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

-...Moi c'est Kenji Tomochika », répondit-il d'un ton moins enthousiaste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains regarda Junpei comme pour le supplier silencieusement. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui vint pas en aide. Il se contenta d'offrir un sourire compatissant à son ami avant de quitter la pièce.

« ...Traître... », Pensa l'étudiant.

André l'invita à s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer comment commencer à coudre. Kenji se força à suivre tout ce qu'il lui disait, ce qui n'était pas évident. Le français était un véritable moulin à parole. La soirée allait être longue...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**11 avril 2009**

**Phase de la lune : Pleine**

« Sayonara, Kenji-sama », salua André.

Kenji se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de main tandis qu'il quittait le local d'économie familial. Yukari l'avait menacé la première fois d'aller à ce club pour se venger, mais maintenant il ne pouvait même plus s'échapper. Dès qu'il mettait le pied dehors, il voyait que Bebe l'attendait dans le couloir. La majorité du temps il arrivait à s'en sortir en donnant des excuses, mais maintenant il était à court et finissait par se rendre à l'évidence et d'aller au club. C'était une situation assez délicate… Personnellement il n'avait rien contre Bebe, mais il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire de ses journées? Kenji soupira tandis qu'il se préparait à rentrer chez lui.

De son côté, malgré les activités du club, André tenait toujours sa promesse d'aller jouer avec Maiko après les cours. Lorsqu'il l'a rejoignit, elle l'accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux qui lui fut rendu. Bebe semblait encore plus souriant et jovial que d'habitude.

« C'est parce que j'ai un nouvel tomodachi1 ! », lui avait-il répondu lorsqu'elle lui a demandé la raison de sa bonne humeur.

Il l'a rassura disant qu'il allait continuer de venir la voir après les cours. Cette nouvelle faisait vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille car même s'il était toujours souriant, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se sentait seul, mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment heureux. Maiko et André allèrent aux balançoires puis jouèrent avec une vieille canette comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de foot.

Puis comme à son habitude, il raccompagna l'écolière chez elle, mais cette fois il décida de ne pas rentrer directement à la maison. Il pouvait bien se permettre de passer une soirée au centre commercial…

Il se rendit donc à l'arcade, prévoyant rester seulement une heure ou deux, mais finalement il y passa plus de temps que prévu. Il était particulièrement concentré sur le jeu Eternal Punishment et ne sortit qu'à la fermeture de l'arcade.

André jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque minuit. Il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer sinon il risquerait d'être trop fatigué le lendemain. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put et monta à bord du monorail qui était presque vide. Deux enfants étaient assis au fond du monorail. L'un d'eux avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus glacials. Il portait des habits noirs plutôt chics.

L'autre enfant avait de courts cheveux noir, un teint très pâle et des yeux bleus. Il avait un grain de beauté au coin de l'oeil gauche, c'était son seul trait distinctif. Il portait des habits rayés noir et blanc et des sandales. André alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, à quelques mètres des deux garçons.

Le blond le fixait d'un regard froid tandis que l'autre montrait un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais. Pharos, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans ce monde pour rien, dit le garçon aux habits noirs.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais elle était parfaitement audible. André haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la phrase de l'enfant. Que voulait-il dire par « ce monde ».

-Il n'est pas la personne que j'attendais, mais je suis sûr que le spectacle va être intéressant, répondit le dénommé Pharos.

-...Tu as l'intention de détruire ce monde?

-Non. Eux, ils vont le faire. La destruction de l'autre monde à laquelle tu as assisté a bien été provoquée par les humains, non?

-En effet... Mais je suis quand même curieux, as-t-il vraiment le potentiel d'invoquer un Persona?

-Oui, il ne l'a pas encore réveillé, mais ça viendra... », Répondit le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Cette fois-ci, André ne comprenait plus rien à l'étrange conversation de ces deux enfants. Il tremblait sans s'en rendre compte face à eux. En fait, il craignait surtout le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il dégageait une énergie...malsaine et étouffante. Juste le fait de sentir son regard froid posé sur lui le déstabilisait et le rendait très mal à l'aise.

À l'intérieur de ce corps d'enfant se cachaient une âme impure et un coeur de pierre. Cet être n'était sûrement pas humain. Il avait toute l'apparence d'un ange déchu.

L'autre garçon, Pharos, n'avait pas une aura particulièrement malfaisante, mais André ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi froids que ceux de l'autre enfant, ne montraient aucune expression. Ils étaient complètement vides, ce qui lui donnait un regard...inhumain. Cet être énigmatique ne lui inspirait pas confiance...

« ...Il est presque minuit. La Dark Hour approche », murmura Pharos tandis que ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire amusé.

Avant qu'André n'ait le temps de réagir, les deux mystérieux enfants disparurent et le monorail s'arrêta. Il se leva d'un bond, regardant partout autour de lui. Dans un état de panique, l'adolescent courut pour se rendre au compartiment suivant. Il n'y avait personne, les lumières étaient éteintes. La seule chose qui éclairait l'allée déserte du monorail était la pleine lune qui brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

André fonça vers la porte du fond et s'arrêta net, manquant presque de tomber à la renverse, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un cercueil. Des gouttes de sueur froides perlaient à présent sur ses tempes. Que se passait-il!? Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde…

Il regarda les alentours et vit d'autres cercueils ainsi que des filets de sang coulant le long des murs jusqu'au plancher. L'étudiant s'adossa contre la porte, pris d'un malaise. Il avait toujours eu peur du sang. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il commença à marcher d'un pas titubant. Un mouvement soudain du monorail le plaqua violemment contre la porte.

Le moyen de transport s'était soudainement remit en marche, mais il avançait beaucoup trop vite. André avait du mal à tenir debout. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un autre monorail à seulement quelques mètres de celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il attendait l'éminente collision entre les deux véhicules. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. André ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant! Seigneur, je vous en prie, aidez-moi!! », Pria-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un impact violent et André ne vit plus rien. Quelques heures plus tard, la police et les médias étaient sur les lieux. L'officier Kurosawa regardait avec horreur les médecins légistes qui retiraient les corps du monorail. Comment une telle catastrophe a pu arriver?

« On a trouvé un survivant! », cria l'un des policiers.

L'agent accouru vers son adjoint et laissa échapper une exclamation.

« Vous le connaissez, monsieur? », demanda son collègue.

C'était l'adolescent qu'il avait vu l'autre jour à la station de police. Kurosawa demanda au médecin qu'elle était la gravité de ses blessures et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on lui répondit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait une légère commotion, mais il allait s'en remettre.

Tandis que les ambulanciers emmenaient l'adolescent, le policier se tourna vers les lieux de l'accident et fronça les sourcils en examinant les deux monorails.

« Que pourrait être la cause? L'alcool, un problème technique ou une défaillance cardiaque du conducteur? », Demanda l'autre agent.

Kurosawa secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait pas la cause exacte de cet accident, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il se passait des choses étranges dans cette ville et les policiers n'avaient pas le pouvoir de remédier à la situation. C'était une affaire qui surpassait de loin leurs capacités...

La nouvelle se répandit rapidement le lendemain matin et tout le transport étudiant avait été chamboulés, mais malgré un peu de retard, ils purent tous se rendre à l'école le lendemain.

Durant la pause de midi, Kenji ouvrit doucement la porte et examina les alentours pour constater que Bebe ne l'attendait pas à l'endroit habituel. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet. Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à son casier, mais en chemin il entendit Yukari discuter avec d'autres filles de la classe.

« Hé, vous savez comment va le garçon qu'ils ont trouvé dans le monorail hier?, demanda l'une des étudiantes.

-Ah...oui. C'est un junior aussi, non? Il est toujours inconscient », répondit Yukari.

Intrigué, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains demanda les détails à sa camarade de classe. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'il y avait eu un grave accident entre deux monorails. Dans l'un des véhicules, il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant : un étudiant appelé André Laurent Jean Geraux. Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'un poing dans la figure. L'adolescente lui dit que les blessures étaient mineures et qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment persistait.

Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer pendant les cours de l'après-midi… En fait ça c'était normal, il ne se concentrait jamais vraiment en classe, mais quand même c'était pire.

À la sortie du lycée, il cru entendre une voix l'appeler. Au début, il croyait à une hallucination, mais la voix persistait alors il chercha la source pour se rendre compte qu'elle appartenait à un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux noirs. Ce dernier le fixait d'un regard énigmatique et un mince sourire en coin qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Es-tu inquiet?...Si c'est le cas, tu devrais aller le voir, conseilla-t-il.

-Hein? De quoi tu..., commenças Kenji avant de faire interrompre.

-Il est seul et il t'attend...Va le voir, il sera peut-être trop tard demain... », Dit l'enfant avant de partir.

L'adolescent courut pour le rattraper, mais lorsqu'il sortit de la cour il vit que le garçon avait disparu. Ses paroles résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Normalement, il ne croyait pas à ce genre de chose, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter chez lui, il courut vers l'hôpital. Il arriva, essoufflé, face à la réceptionniste qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non...Ce n'est pas pour moi. Euh, je viens voir un ami», répondit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, Kenji ne le considérait pas tout à fait comme un ami, du moins pas le genre avec qui il passerait du temps tous les jours, mais il se jura de l'aider tout de même à mieux s'intégrer. La jeune femme lui demanda de qui il s'agissait. Il lui répondit et après avoir reçu le numéro de chambre, il fila aussitôt vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte, hésitant un peu à entrer. Bebe, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, regardait par la fenêtre. Kenji se corrigea, en fait il ne regardait rien en particulier.

Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes expression et ça lui faisait peur, il commençait à ressembler beaucoup trop à ces victimes du syndrome de l'apathie. Nerveux, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et fut soulagé de le voir se retourner et lui adresser son sourire habituel.

« Kenji-sama! », s'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Il sentait cependant que le blond n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Kenji prit place près du lit d'hôpital et demanda à André comment il allait. Comme en témoignait le bandage qu'il avait au niveau du front, il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais il allait bien. Cependant, l'autre étudiant trouvait que Bebe n'était pas très convaincant quand il lui disait que ça allait. Avec une pointe d'hésitation, Kenji demanda à André de lui dire ce qui s'était passé car il était le seul témoin de l'accident.

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un regard hésitant. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer la situation, c'était tellement étrange.

«Tu risquerais de ne pas me croire…», marmonna-t-il.

Kenji l'encouragea tout de même à parler, ce qu'André fit après un moment. Il lui fit mention des deux garçons qu'il avait vu, un aux longs cheveux blonds et l'autre aux courts cheveux noirs. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, alors il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler de leur conversation. Il se souvenait aussi du monorail qui s'était arrêté, des cercueils dans les wagons et des traces de sang. L'autre lycéen écarquilla les yeux en haussant les sourcils, mais le laissa quand même terminer, prenant attention à l'écouter attentivement pour la première fois.

Il avait un peu de mal à assimiler toutes ces informations, cette histoire semblait beaucoup trop abracadabrante pour être vraie, mais Kenji avait aussi brièvement rencontré l'énigmatique Pharos, alors il choisit de le croire.

André était à la fois surpris et soulagé. Soudain, il repensa au jour où il avait trouvé Maiko, son histoire était similaire à la sienne, c'est pourquoi il voulu faire part de ce fait à Kenji, mais ce dernier semblait visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il sortit cependant de sa rêverie et lui demanda s'il se souvenait d'autre chose.

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre qu'il était minuit lors de ces événements. C'était peut-être seulement un détail insignifiant, mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le vérifier. Kenji se leva d'un bond, promettant à Bebe de revenir le voir et partit aussitôt.

La phrase que Pharos lui avait dit tout à l'heure lui était restée dans la tête.

_Il sera peut-être trop tard demain…_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Kenji couru jusqu'à chez lui et rentra en trombe pour aller chercher quelques affaires. Heureusement que ses parents étaient absents sinon il se serait fait posé des questions…

Il entra dans sa chambre et vida son sac à dos sur son lit, laissant tomber tous ses cahiers et se dirigea dans la cuisine. C'était de la folie et il le savait. Chasser les fantômes avec un inspirateur c'était une chose, mais sortir à minuit pour voir si il y avait vraiment des monstres qui rôdaient était soit très stupide, soit très dangereux si cela s'avérait vrai.

Il voulait cependant en avoir le cœur net. Il prit quelques sandwichs, une canette de boissons gazeuse et, au risque de paraître superstitieux, des gousses d'ails. Il pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi après tout… Kenji retourna dans sa chambre pour y ramasser sa lampe de poche et son canif.

Sans tarder, il sortit de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers puis s'arrêta un instant devant une vitrine d'urgence pour les incendies. Il y avait à l'intérieur un extincteur et une petite hache. Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il prit la hache et la rangea dans son sac et dos et sortit à la course pour retourner à l'hôpital.

« Bon sens, j'ai l'impression d'être un délinquant en fugue! », se dit Kenji tandis qu'il courait en trimbalant son sac à dos d'une main.

Il lui fallu un bon quinze minutes de course pour arriver. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur les marches de ciment, le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'un oeil morne, il regarda les patients qui allaient et venaient. Kenji avait horreur des hôpitaux. Juste le fait de se trouver à l'extérieur le déprimait.

« J'imagine pas comment ça dois être pour Bebe », pensa-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel rougeâtre. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, mais Kenji avait encore plusieurs heures d'attente devant lui. Il décida d'entrer pour voir comment André allait. Heureusement, les heures de visite n'étaient pas encore terminées alors ils purent discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

« Au fait, tu seras ici pendant combien de temps encore?, demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

-Je vais passer encore une nuit ici et demain je pourrai partir...J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. », Marmonna Bebe en fronçant les sourcils.

Kenji fut surpris de voir le français aussi sérieux. Au lycée, on ne le voyait jamais en colère. Ça faisait tellement bizarre de le voir aussi déprimé. Il avait vraiment l'air d'haïr cet endroit et au fond il pouvait le comprendre... L'infirmière entra dans la pièce pour dire à Kenji qu'il était temps de partir. À contrecœur, il sortit et alla se rasseoir sur les marches. Après une demi-heure, un gardien de sécurité vint le voir pour lui dire de partir. L'adolescent avait probablement l'air trop suspect à son goût. Au moins le gardien ne l'avait pas fouillé...

Le lycéen s'éloigna, mais resta quand même sur les lieux. Le ciel s'assombrit graduellement jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. Kenji regarda sa montre : il était onze heure quarante. Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich et une gorgée de boisson gazeuse avant de lancer l'emballage et la canette à moitié pleine dans la ruelle la plus proche. Il continua d'attendre et de faire les cents pas près de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa montre, il vit que les aiguilles étaient toutes arrêtées. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment aux murs blancs et remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il se dépêcha de sortir sa lampe torche et appuya sur le bouton, mais rien. Il continua d'appuyer, vérifia si les batteries étaient toujours dedans, elles étaient sensées être neuves. Pourtant rien ne marchait. Dans un élan de colère, il la jeta violemment contre le sol. La lampe de poche, à présent brisée, n'allait plus lui servir désormais…

Il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'hôpital puis s'arrêta net et failli faire tomber son sac tant il était sous le choc. Les lieux étaient déserts, et à présent, il y avait des cercueils noirs partout. Kenji recula contre la porte vitrée, le cœur battant avec angoisse tandis qu'il regardait les lieux sinistres. Un liquide rouge, ressemblant fortement à du sang, coulait lentement contre le mur blanc d'en face.

Il déglutit nerveusement, sentant des sueurs froides couler sur sa nuque. D'une main tremblante, il parvint à ouvrit son sac et à attraper la hache qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. D'un pas lent et hésitant, il se dirigea à l'étage tout en essayant de se ressaisir, sans grand succès.

Néanmoins, il devait continuer à avancer, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, du moins il l'espérait. Kanji se dirigea vers la chambre d'André, et vit avec soulagement qu'il était toujours là. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, il était toujours assis sur son lit, son visage enfouis dans ses mains. Lorsque Kenji s'approcha il eut un sursaut, mais fut vite soulagé de voir que ce n'était que lui.

« Tu ne t'es pas transformé? Tout les autres patients et le personnel, ils sont... », Commença André.

Kenji lui répondit qu'il était au courant et lui fit signe de venir. Le blond se releva d'un pas chancelant et suivit l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains d'un pas hésitant.

« Est-ce que tu as croisé autre chose que des cercueils? », demanda André.

L'autre lycéen secoua la tête et le blond se calma un peu plus, mais il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Maiko avait dit au sujet de ce monstre. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres qui rôdaient quelque part alors ils devaient tous les deux avancer prudemment… Mais pour aller où finalement?

Kenji s'était posé la même question. Il avait retrouvé Bebe à l'hôpital, seul au milieu de tous ces cercueils noirs… Et maintenant où devaient-t-ils aller? Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit sûr en ce moment. Il baissa les yeux sur sa hache, la tenant tant bien que mal avec sa main moite, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'en servir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers André et l'examina un court instant. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, mais plus maigre et chétif. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un combattant, mais il lui demanda tout de même s'il savait se défendre.

«Euh...Je peux utiliser mes poings, regarde! », Dit André en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Kenji.

Ce coup n'avait visiblement aucun effet. Le blond frotta ses jointures légèrement, donnant comme excuse qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me blesser, même si tu le voulais. Tu tapes comme une fillette. Va prendre un objet coupant ou quelque chose », s'exaspéra-t-il.

André acquiesça avec une mine honteuse et fouilla dans des tiroirs. Après quelques minutes, il trouva une paire de ciseau. Kenji laissa échapper un soupir et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son canif. C'était mieux que rien…

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans l'hôpital, se fiant sur la lumière lunaire pour les guider dans les ténèbres.

André sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il sursautait au moindre bruit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient leur pas qui résonnait à chaque fois qu'ils avançaient sur le carrelage. Ils ne savaient pas trop s'ils étaient plus à l'abris à l'hôpital que dehors, mais ils jugèrent qu'à l'intérieur ils avaient plus d'endroits où se cacher et plus d'objets qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme armes s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Le manche de bois de la hache de Kenji continuait de glisser sur ses mains et il dût refermer sa poigne une fois encore. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur pour prendre le temps de respirer et essayer de se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi terrifié et confus de toute sa vie.

Cette situation était en fait un véritable cauchemar. La paranoïa et la confusion habitaient leur coeur. Chaque minute qui passait était une minute de trop. André et Kenji ignoraient combien de temps avait passé, mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir erré dans ces couloirs sombres pendant une éternité.

« Gomen nasai1, Kenji-sama... », S'excusa André.

Le lycéen se retourna et lui demanda pourquoi il était désolé. Le blond répondit qu'il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans une telle situation. Kenji lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Après tout, c'était sa décision de venir ici. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et découvrir la raison de tous ces événements. Soudain, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se tût. Le blond fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et appréhension. Ils entendaient un bruit au loin. Ça ressemblait à un grognement...

Ils échangèrent un regard nerveux et Kenji dut se ressaisir et tenait maintenant sa hache avec ses deux mains comme pour se préparer à attaquer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait affronter ni s'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose contre une de ces créatures, mais s'il pouvait au moins l'éloigner avec sa hache, il gagnerait du temps pour pouvoir s'enfuir par la suite.

Il tournèrent dans le couloir suivant et se retrouvèrent face à un être ressemblant à une ombre. Un masque bleu clair semblait être son visage, mais elle n'avait pas de corps. C'était un amas de substance noire d'où sortait de longs bras aux mains larges.

Dans un élan de panique, André jeta la paire de ciseau qui alla se planter dans le « corps » de la créature. Voyant que la créature continuait d'avancer, Kenji prit une bonne inspiration et brandit sa hache pour donner un grand coup sur l'un des bras du monstre, mais les dégâts étaient mineurs. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : courir!

Ils décidèrent qu'il valaient mieux se diriger vers la sortie tandis que de plus en plus d'ombres étaient à leur trousses. Cependant, d'autres de ces créatures leur bloquaient le passage, les obligeant à fuir dans un autre couloir.

Puis ils empruntèrent un autre chemin au hasard, mais soudainement le décor changea. Il n'y avait plus de créatures et plus d'hôpital. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir aux murs rouge. Au fond se trouvait le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui tenait la main d'une vieille dame. Elle était vêtue d'un habit d'enterrement. Un voile noir recouvrait tout son visage et elle portait une robe noire.

« Le moment est venu... », Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une horde d'ombre commença à les entourer.

André et Kenji ne pouvaient que reculer, pris au piège. L'étudiant français jeta un regard à l'enfant aux cheveux blonds qui le regardait dans les yeux avec son regard froid habituel, mais cette fois-ci, ses minces lèvres formèrent un sourire démoniaque. André vit ensuite l'enfant bouger la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il pouvait seulement essayer de lire sur ses lèvres.

P-E-R-S-O-N-A

Puis, les deux êtres énigmatiques disparurent les laissant seuls contre les créatures. Kenji tentait de les éloigner, mais sans succès. Bientôt il lança sa hache avec fureur contre l'un des murs. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, découragé et terrifié, en s'écroulant sur ses genoux. De son côté, André ne voyait plus rien. Sa vision était floue et il avait également du mal à entendre. Il entendait seulement la voix de Kenji, mais elle semblait lointaine. Il était paralysé par la peur.

André ne put même pas réagir alors que lui des ombres serrait sa jambe. Il voulait agir, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il entendait seulement son propre cœur qui semblait battre au ralentit, mais qui semblait raisonner dans sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte de transe. Puis soudainement, sa vision s'éclaircit tandis qu'un pouvoir, une force inimaginable semblait surgir de son corps.

Face à lui se trouvait une créature rouge ailée qui possédait le corps d'un homme, mais la tête d'un lion. Elle tenait deux poignards tranchant et un serpent entourait son corps. André n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, alors pourquoi cette créature semblait-t-elle si familière. Et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il se sentait tout d'un coup confiant, comme s'il était prêt à tout affronter.

Il regarda à ses côtés et vit Kenji qui, lui aussi semblait pris dans une sorte de transe. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait aussi…invoqué une sorte de créature. La sienne avait la tête d'une citrouille, vêtue d'une cape et tenait une lanterne. Ça lui rappelait fortement le personnage d'un conte d'Halloween.

La créature de Kenji attaquait tout ce qui bougeait, lançant des boules de feu. André se retourna et vit que la sienne attaquait également, tranchant les corps de ces monstres avec ses poignards. Il sentait son énergie se drainer graduellement comme si c'était lui qui se battait actuellement.

Bientôt, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il se sentait de plus en plus étourdit. Puis il sentit ses jambes se dérober et il perdit conscience.


End file.
